


Pregnant?!

by Teary_smiles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teary_smiles/pseuds/Teary_smiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magazines in National city report that rumors are that Supergirl is pregnant. This would be news to Kara. (Established relationship supercat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (very very late) birthday gift to @abcooper on tumblr. Enjoy

It was an un-planned together weekend. Cat and Kara had been having a lot of those recently. It was summer, so Carter was off at a two week long summer camp, and crime was down 35%, so Kara found herself spending an increasing number of lazy Sundays with her wife. Today they were just sitting together intertwined on the couch; Kara lay in the corner with one leg on the ground and the other against the back rest while Cat had placed her head on Kara's horizontal thigh and rested her arm on the other leg. They lay together for the better part of an hour in perfect serenity until Cat turned a page of the magazine she was reading, and abruptly snorted. Kara looked up from reading her atlas to see what was so funny, and Cat turned upright to show her the article: ‘Rumours Supergirl is pregnant’.  
“Although the rumours have yet to be addressed,” Cat read aloud, “There is speculation that Supergirl is pregnant. In her most recent crime fighting scene, reports claim that when being attacked by a swinging morning star, the superhero ‘seemed to take special care to not be hit in the stomach’. This and the fact that there has not been a Supergirl sighting in over a week, would suggest that she may be pregnant.”  
When Cat was finished reading she turned to look at her wife. Cat tried to analyse her face, to know what she was thinking, but Kara was still looking at the picture they had under the article, where it looked like Supergirl's stomach was slightly bulging. Cat was about to tell her that she still looked beautiful when Kara said something.  
“You know we could,” Kara said, turning to look at Cat’s face, “If you wanted to.”  
“What?” Cat said, unsure if she’d even heard right.  
“Me and you. If you wanted to, we could have a baby.” Kara said, ever so gently. When Cat said nothing Kara continued, “On Krypton there had been same sex couples for eons, so they quickly discovered a way for same sex couples to produce offspring on their own. There’s a device that takes DNA from one female, which can then be used to fertilise the egg of another female. For males its slightly more complicated, but for females its quite simple really. With some of the machines I’ve seen lying around in Clark’s fortress we could probably construct one at the DEO… You know, if you wanted to.”   
“Do you?” Cat said. Kara looked at her with a mixed expression Cat couldn't read, and she glanced away nervously. “Do you want to have a baby?” Cat repeated.  
“Well…" Kara started, considering her answer carefully, "I always expected to continue the El family legacy, but nothing in my life has really gone as expected... And you know I love Carter very much-”   
“Of course. No one is saying you don't, and he loves you too.”  
“But you know... I wouldn’t mind having another” Kara said tentatively. She did’t want to scare Cat; after all, a woman having a child- and a pregnancy too at that- with a female superhero alien would be complicated, but deep down Kara had always hoped she would have a baby. She loved Carter dearly, and she did consider him her child, but she didn’t raise him, and although it didn’t make her love him any less, it did, sometimes, leave her feeling incomplete.  
“My previous pregnancies were painful, and complicated," Cat started to reply, thinking of the two men whom she'd had children with, and who had been such disappointments, "But with the right person I’d give it another try; with you, I would.”  
“Are you sure?” Kara asked, grinning.  
“Definitely."  
“We’re going to have a baby!” Kara squealed with joy.  
“Yes” Cat replied lightly and with a smile. Kara floated on to Cat’s lap, as she could do delicately with practiced ease, and pressed a deep kiss to her wife's lips. She pulled back lightly so their lips were barely touching and whispered “I love you”. She felt Cat smile against her mouth as she kissed her again. “I love you too”.


End file.
